1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical component manufacturing apparatus and method, and an optical component lens assembling apparatus, and, more specifically, to an optical component manufacturing apparatus and method, and an optical component lens assembling apparatus suitable for assembling a lens in an optical component having a minute lens and an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The respective elements of an optical component having a lens and an optical fiber for use in an optical communications apparatus are required to be assembled with high precision. In particular, a very high level of assembly precision is required of an optical component having a minute lens and an optical fiber.
Conventionally, the assembly of a lens in an optical component with a minute lens of a diameter of approximately 1.5 mm assembled to an optical fiber with a diameter of, for example, approximately 80 μm, with its optical axis aligned with that of this optical fiber, is generally conducted by manual operation.    [Patent Document 1] JP 11-295561 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2001-242339 A
However, when assembling a lens in an optical component with a minute lens and an optical fiber by manual operation as in the prior art, there is a problem in that the operational efficiency is very low.
In particular, when the optical component is one in which a plurality of minute lenses and optical fibers are arranged in parallel at small intervals, the operational efficiency in assembly is further deteriorated.
This problem is not restricted to a case in which a lens and an optical fiber are assembled together; it also occurs when manufacturing an optical component by assembling a first optical member and a second optical member.